


Сложный шемский этикет

by fandom Dragon Age 2020 (Dragon_Age_World)



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Humor, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character, Stupidity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26015059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Age_World/pseuds/fandom%20Dragon%20Age%202020
Summary: Инквизитор Лавеллан до невозможного рассеян, всё время витает в облаках и стесняется переспрашивать то, что не расслышал или не понял. Но даже с таким набором тараканов он вполне сносно справлялся, пока в его жизни не появился Дориан Павус.
Relationships: Male Lavellan/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Сложный шемский этикет

**Author's Note:**

> Инквизитор социально тупой (читать с осторожностью, если у вас непереносимость тупых персонажей).
> 
> Изначально идеей фика было "что, если бы в ДАИ выбирать ответы для романа приходилось бы почти вслепую, как в ДАО?"  
> А дальше вышло что вышло =D

Люди для Лавеллана всегда были загадкой. За чистоту своей одежды они беспокоились сильнее, чем за искренность чувств и правдивость намерений. Одни легко могли лишить кого-то жизни, но и шагу боялись ступить по земле без сапог. Другие сетовали на вкус еды, которую им даже не приходилось добывать. И все, до единого, предпочитали намёки прямым словам. Лавеллан не понимал, желает ли Кассандра на самом деле смерти Варрику или просто так шутит? И если она не хочет с ним разговаривать, то зачем продолжает отвечать на его вопросы? Почему Блэкволл, предпочитавший жить вдали от Ордена, которым так восхищался, легко согласился вступить в их отряд? И как Жозефине удавалось найти общий язык даже с самыми отвратительными грубиянами?

Но самой главной загадкой был Дориан Павус. Он говорил так быстро и много, что Лавеллан терялся и не успевал за ходом его мысли… А ещё он старался выглядеть абсолютно неуязвимым, надевая самолюбование и сарказм как броню, и это почему-то тоже смущало… Лавеллану казалось, что сам он всегда отвечает невпопад и какие-то глупости. А после истории с письмом, когда Лавеллан просто хотел проявить чуткость, Дориан поцеловал его прямо в губы.

Тогда Лавеллан нашёл в библиотеке книгу по этикету и узнал, что это обычный для людей признак вежливости. Странный, конечно, но что поделать. Со своими привычками к шемам не ходят!

Так что в целом, людские причуды Инквизитора не особо беспокоили. До одного крайне непредвиденного инцидента.

В один из вечеров Лавеллан сидел в своих покоях, заваленный отчётами Лелианы, когда в комнату зашёл Дориан. Своими плавно скользящими движениями он ужасно напоминал Инквизитору сытого и весьма довольного жизнью кота, и это всегда его забавляло.

— Флирт - это всё конечно очень мило, но я сам не особо приятный человек, — начал Дориан. — Так что предлагаю закончить с реверансами и перейти к более животной части. Все начнут трепать языками, конечно. Да и сейчас уже треплют.

Обдумывая свои наблюдения насчёт схожести Дориана с кошачьими, Лавеллан пропустил его слова мимо ушей, но встал из-за стола и приподнял одну бровь, как бы давая собеседнику возможность продолжить.

«Хочет что-то обсудить?» — подумал Лавеллан.

Дориан встал у него за спиной.

— Полагаю, дальнейшее зависит от того, насколько плохим Инквизитор захочет быть? — бархатным голосом прошептал Дориан.

Его дыхание щекотало нежную кожу на шее Лавеллана, по спине пробежали мурашки, и он в очередной раз растерялся, просто не успев уловить смысла сказанных слов.

«Как сильно я хочу... Что? С чем-то плохим...? Сражаться? Это, наверное, про борьбу с венатори! Ну конечно, Дориан же слишком гордый, чтобы просить при всех о помощи,» —решил Лавеллан.

— Уж думал, что ты не попросишь! — радостно воскликнул он в ответ.

Взгляд Дориана смягчился.

— Люблю поиграть в недотрогу.

«Игра? Варрик опять всех зовёт в таверну?»

— Сейчас? — вежливо уточнил Лавеллан, разворачиваясь к собеседнику лицом.

— Уже наигрался, — ответил Дориан и, притянув Инквизитора за талию, нежно его поцеловал.

Опять. И опять неожиданно, но в целом приятно. Лавеллан уже знал, что у людей очень странные обряды и «правила этикета», так что спокойно подчинился, неловко отвечая на поцелуй. Он ждал, что скоро Дориан его отпустит, но тот лишь продолжал целовать всё настойчивее. Он то невесомо касался губами губ и щёк Лавеллана, то с силой прижимался к его рту, углубляя поцелуй. Параллельно этому он уверенно оглаживал руками спину и бёдра Инквизитора и, небольшими шажками, подталкивал его назад.

«Как-то это странно,» — пронеслось в голове Лавеллана, когда он упёрся ногами в собственную кровать. Дориан принялся медленно расстёгивать камзол Инквизитора, не прекращая целовать его губы.

Лавеллан застыл, размышляя, как бы так максимально вежливо поинтересоваться - к чему, собственно, всё идёт. Хотя подозрения у него, конечно, зарождались.

Дориан стащил с него уже расстёгнутый камзол, затем нижнюю сорочку, а потом внезапно толкнул, и Лавеллан с размаху приземлился на кровать. Дориан, не утруждаясь объяснениями, стащил с него обувь и принялся за штаны.

«Наверное, я всё же что-то перепутал. Может быть, он хочет помочь мне подготовиться ко сну? Это мило. Я и сам могу, но как ему сказать? Вдруг он не так поймёт и обидится? Он же такой чувствительный...» — думал Лавеллан, наблюдая за его действиями.

Оставшись в одном нижнем белье он уже хотел было пожелать Дориану приятных снов, но тот повалил его на кровать и принялся с жаром выцеловывать его шею. Левая рука Дориана бесстыдно блуждала по груди Инквизитора, спускаясь всё ниже.

Лавеллан мучительно медленно обдумывал сложившуюся ситуацию. Мысли никак не хотели собраться воедино и выдать хоть какой-то результат. Зато тело среагировало намного лучше мозга, и Лавеллан с удивлением обнаружил, что он сам до неприличия возбуждён.

«Ох, нет, Дориан же сейчас заметит, он же совсем не этого хотел, как неловко...» — Лавеллан в отчаянии попытался перехватить руку Дориана, но тот как раз скользнул ладонью под его бельё и обхватил рукой возбуждённую плоть. С губ Инквизитора сорвался протяжный стон. Первые секунд пять он ещё пытался на автомате объяснить самому себе поведение Дориана, но потом его сознание окончательно капитулировало, погружаясь в блаженство.

***

— Уютно тут у тебя. Не пойми неправильно, я не предлагаю жить вместе. Просто нравится твоя обстановка, — сообщил Дориан, расхаживая по покоям Инквизитора в чём мать родила.

— А, — только и смог выдавить из себя Лавеллан. Он всё ещё пребывал в лёгком шоке — в первую очередь от самого себя, поэтому опять пропустил всё мимо ушей.

Да и какие могут быть разговоры после всего, что между ними было? Лавеллан терялся в догадках, ну как он мог понять, что поцелуи были вовсе не частью этикета, а коварным обрядом соблазнения? У долийцев всё было иначе! Сначала надо было доказать серьезность своих намерений, принести в дар объекту воздыхания шкуры убитых волков, когти монстров или симпатичные вещички, снятые с трупов шемов, и только потом переходить к чему-то большему…

Не то чтобы Лавеллан жаловался. То, что между ними произошло, оказалось очень приятной неожиданностью. Но, всё же, он не планировал начинать отношения в такое сложное время и вообще считал себя слишком молодым для обязательств подобного рода. Вопросов было больше, чем ответов, но он скорее бы спрыгнул со своего балкона голышом, чем осмелился задать их Дориану.

— Впрочем, кое-что можно и поменять. У тебя несколько… аскетичний вкус, — продолжил Дориан, присаживаясь на кровать.

«Ну конечно нам теперь надо что-то менять. Что сказать-то? Что я повёл себя глупо и это не должно повториться?»

Лавеллан подполз к краю кровати и сел рядом с Дорианом.

— Да, надо менять, — сказал он.

— Да я не об этом, — покачал головой Дориан и, как никогда серьёзно, посмотрел в его глаза. — Мне просто интересно, куда у нас всё идёт? Развлеклись и ладненько. Разумнее всего на этом и закончить, заняться борьбой с демонами и всяким таким…

Лавелан понял его в силу своих возможностей: «Да как можно называть борьбу с демонами развлечениями?!»

— Это не просто развлечение, Дориан! — чуть ли не с гневом воскликнул он, но тут же спохватился, увидев удивление на лице мага.

Дориан вздохнул.

— Вообще… я этого не ожидал.

Дальнейшие слова Дориана прозвучали какой-то бессмыслицей про трудное детство и молодость. Ха, да что он знает о трудном детстве? Вот Лавеллан с семи лет вставал с восходом солнца и работал почти наравне со взрослыми. Рыбалка, собирательство, стирка, залатать дыры в парусах, принести воды, разделать тушу вместе с отцом… Что из этого сможет Дориан?

— … было глупостью.

Лавеллан моргнул. Ну конечно, он повёл себя глупо, поддаваясь Дориану в непонятных ритуалах, и сейчас он должен был взять себя в руки и разрубить этот узел.

— Мы оба творим глупости, — ответил он.

— Трудно переломить привычки?

— Ну… Ломать — это по моей части! — улыбнулся Лавеллан.

— Главное, не всё подряд. Хочешь проинквизировать меня ещё раз? Я буду более внимателен к деталям.

Уловив про инквизиторский долг, Лавеллан с готовностью закивал и вновь оказался вжатым в свою кровать.

На следующее утро он ни свет ни заря ворвался в кабинет Жозефины, умоляя её помочь с изучением шемского этикета.

***

— Я должен вернуться назад, в Тевинтер.

Инквизитор подумал, что ослышался. За два месяца он так и не набрался смелости сказать Дориану, что ему вовсе не нужен любовник и всё это банальное недопонимание, пусть и местами очень приятное. Вся ситуация была такой нелепой, что иногда ему хотелось придушить себя подушкой… Он даже пытался написать объяснительную речь, чтобы зачесть её по бумажке, но каждый раз по тексту выходило, что он просто полный идиот, и Лавеллан бросил эту затею. Так что Инквизитор выбрал самую простую на его взгляд тактику — избегать Дориана настолько, насколько это было возможно, неделями пропадая в походах.

И вот теперь Дориан расхаживал по библиотеке, с гневом рассуждая про свой долг и Тевинтер.

— Я уверен, ты сделаешь массу великих изменений! — радостно поддакнул Лавеллан, ощущая невероятное облегчение. — Я всё понимаю!

Дориан говорил что-то ещё, но это уже не имело значения. Послушав ещё с минуту, чисто для приличия, Лавеллан откланялся, сославшись на важные дела, и с лёгкой душой удалился. По лестнице он сбежал вприпрыжку и, одарив счастливой улыбкой Соласа, выскочил на залитый солнцем двор. Он чувствовал, будто огромный камень свалился с его души, и теперь он способен на любые свершения! А уж неизбежная схватка с Корифеем вообще казалась сущим пустяком.

***

Победа далась нелегко, но весь отряд выжил, и ничего более не имело значения. В Скайхолде закатили грандиозный пир, все чествовали Инквизитора, как героя. Да что там, он и был героем! Внимание Лавеллана раздирали желающие поздравить его лично, все вокруг постоянно подливали ему вина, и уже через какой-то час он не понимал, кому и что говорит. Но это ведь было частью веселья? Когда в глазах начало уже не двоиться, а троиться, Лавеллан решил, что надо добраться до своих покоев, пока он ещё может стоять на ногах. И он почти это сделал, когда внезапно со спины раздался вкрадчивый бархатный голос:

— Куда-то собираешься, аматус?

***

Два года пролетели для Инквизитора как один миг. После отъезда Дориана он решил, что вряд ли уже попадёт в более странную историю, чем та, что вышла с тевинтерским магом, и полностью расслабился. Дориан периодически писал ему, Лавеллан отвечал из вежливости, но через раз и максимально кратко.

Отправляясь на переговоры в Орлей, он был абсолютно уверен, что знает всё про сложный шемский этикет.

Знатюки Ферелдена и Орлея перетягивали Инквизицию как канат, готовые грызться, словно бешеные собаки. Неспешно прогуливаясь по вычурному дворцу, Лавеллан думал о том, что проще всего было бы дать им всем разом провалиться в Тень, как вдруг его размышления прервал полузабытый, но такой знакомый бархатный голос.

— Аматус!

Инквизитор замер, как вкопанный, боясь обернуться и увидеть того, кого он надеялся не видеть до конца своей жизни.

— Какая радостная встреча!

Да. Конечно же это был Дориан Павус.

— Но ты… Ты же уехал в Тевинтер… — пролепетал Лавеллан, пятясь назад.

— Я вернулся в роли посла своей любимой родины!

— А… А почему ты не предупредил, что приедешь?

— Чтобы ты успел спрятать всех своих любовников?

Лавеллан вздрогнул. Этот бархатистый тембр, нежный лукавый взгляд и непередаваемый акцент как-будто выбили почву у него из-под ног.

«При чём тут любовники? Я опять ничего не понимаю!»

— Что ты думаешь про переговоры? — попытался он перевести тему.

В кои-то веки его идея сработала как надо. Дориан ещё минут пять рассуждал и осуждал всех и вся, вставляя колкости через фразу, а затем, вполне удовлетворённый их диалогом, ушёл, оставив Инквизитора в одиночестве.

Левеллан вытер мокрый от напряжения лоб. Все пять минут он стоял и максимально сосредоточенно вслушивался в непрерывный поток информации, стараясь не упустить ни единого слова, ни малейшего намёка. Он даже при битве с Корифеем не был так внимателен. И это помогло! Ни объятий, ни поцелуев, ни поглаживаний по интимным местам! Счастливо выдохнув, Инквизитор поспешил найти Лелиану.

***

На следующий день Лавеллан вновь сновал по дворцу, одаривая своим вниманием каждого встречного.

Пьяные визги Сэры привлекли его внимание, и он с любопытством направился в укромный уголок двора, откуда доносился шум. Первое, что он увидел, повернув за угол — виноватое лицо Дориана.

«Любопытство сгубило нага,» — пронеслось в голове Инквизитора.

Лоб тут же предательски взмок.

— Инквизитор, ты как раз во время! — жизнерадостно воскликнул Варрик. — Посверкунчик, Империя тебя не заслуживает! Да и не хочет. И тебя, вероятно, убьют. Но мы будем по тебе скучать, если это имеет значение.

Дориан послал гневный взгляд Варрику, который тут же замялся.

— И-и-и ты не знал, да? — спросил гном у Инквизитора и, не дожидаясь ответа, обратился к остальной компании. — Ладно, ребятки, давайте найдём местечко получше.

Лавеллан даже глазом моргнуть не успел, как остался один на один с Дорианом. Рядом, правда, ещё храпел вусмерть пьяный Бык, но это никак не помогало разрядить ситуацию.

— Это правда. Я возвращаюсь в Тевинтер как только совет закончится, — Дориан был непривычно серьёзен.

Лавеллану даже показалось, что слова даются ему с трудом, будто он принял самое тяжёлое решение в своей жизни.

— Ага, — напряжённо ответил Лавеллан.

Дориан рассказал ему про смерть отца и место в магистериуме. Лавеллан слушал и понимал, что искренне ему сочувствует.

— Я обязан вернуться... — с явным сожалением закончил Дориан.

— Ох… Приношу свои соболезнования на счёт отца, — с чувством произнёс Лавеллан.

— Спасибо. До сих пор не могу поверить в случившееся…

Сейчас Дориан был таким простым, честным и печальным, что на секунду Лавеллану даже захотелось его обнять. Но он быстро выкинул эту мысль из головы — не хватало ещё подавать Дориану дурные идеи.

— Так… Что будешь делать? — спросил он, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечь мага от неприятных мыслей.

Дориан тут же переключился в свой обычный саркастический режим и, усмехаясь, рассказал, как собирается развлекаться на новой должности. В список развлечения входил поиск и убийство ассасинов, отнявших жизнь у его отца, смена гардероба и примерно сто тридцать два способа доведения тевинтерских магистров до белого каления.

Лавеллан искренне пожелал ему удачи, радуясь, что их нелепая история «любви» наконец-то закончится.

— Подарок. Прощальный подарок. — Дориан протянул ему небольшой медальон на цепочке. — Это кристаллы для связи. Удивительно, к каким сокровищам можно получить доступ, будучи другом Инквизитора! Если ты мне понадобишься или если ты захочешь услышать мой бархатный голос — магия! Что? Ты же не думал, что я просто уеду и ты никогда обо мне не услышишь?

У Лавеллана вытянулось лицо. Именно так он и думал!

— Ты тот, кого я люблю, аматус. Ничто не сможет разлучить нас, — нежно произнёс Дориан, прижал к себе Лавеллана и тут же страстно его поцеловал.

Чтобы снять стресс, Лавеллан два часа провёл в купальнях вместе с Вивьен. И все два часа он думал только об одном: как так вышло, что он внимательно слушал, всё понял, отвечал нейтрально-вежливо, но всё равно оказался зацелован прямо посреди королевского дворца?

«Проклятый шемский этикет! Не надо было брать медальон,» — сокрушался он, лёжа в купальном костюме с кругами сыра на глазах. — «Он ведь решит, что я опять принял ухаживания...»

***

События закружились вихрем — труп во дворце, долгие поиски предателя, безумные скачки через элувианы и бесконечные столкновения с кунари. А ещё была метка, которая разрасталась всё сильнее, пока Лавеллан почти не потерял над ней контроль. И Солас, который запутал всё больше, чем объяснил. Ещё и объявил, что хочет начать новый Конец Света. А потом была боль, нестерпимая, жгучая, всепоглощающая, разрывающая его левую руку — буквально.

Очнувшись, Лавеллан обнаружил, что лежит на кровати в комнате, которую ему выделили во дворце. Прийти в себя его тоже заставила боль, но не острая, скорее тянущая и тупая. Не сумев пошевелить пальцами, он попытался присесть, чтобы привычно убаюкать больную руку, но застыл, увидев замотанный бинтами обрубок.

И почувствовал облегчение. Потому что первой его мыслью было: «Теперь-то Дориан меня точно бросит!»

В ту же секунду дверь в комнату распахнулась

— Аматус! — раздался громкий бархатный голос.

И Лавеллана передёрнуло.


End file.
